


Car Cuddle

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, jack is sleepy and needy, pure fluff, tyler is caring for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15





	Car Cuddle

They had only been driving for half an hour or so when it started to get dark. It'd been a long fucking day. Jack was leaning his head against the cool glass window, eyelids fluttering, almost half-asleep. Tyler watched him from the seat next to him, eyebrows raised. He saw Jack's eyes finally close all the way and his breathing steadied. He looked so cute like that, all vulnerable and sleepy. The car made a swift turn and Jack's head was moved over onto Tyler's shoulder. Tyler smirked, but didn't move, not wanting to wake him. Jack deserved some sleep, after all. He hardly ever got enough. The car lurched again and this time Tyler slid himself up a little, making Jack's head land in his lap.

Tyler chuckled lightly, looking down at the flop of light brown hair. It looked so soft, he just had to run his hands through it. So maybe he kept running his hands through Jack's hair. They were nearing Paper Street, when the car went over a speed bump. Jack stirred a little, and felt something gently running through his hair. He made a pleasurable noise, almost like a purr, at the feeling. Tyler heard it of course and laughed. "C'mon, pussy cat. Wakey wakey", Tyler said softly, still not taking his hands away. It took Jack a moment to realize that he was...on someone, and that someone was Tyler. And Tyler was...stroking his hair. Like...like that. Well this was certainly unexpected. He definitely did not want to move. But, alas, the taxi pulled up to their rat-infested home far too soon.

Tyler opened the door up, making Jack groan. "I know, I know baby...", Tyler said soothingly. Baby? Jack wondered if he was hallucinating. He felt Tyler's warm, heavy arms lift him up out of the taxi with him and he latched onto Tyler's collar. The taxi drove off, free of charge since it was a space monkey driving. Jack was not willing to move on his own, clearly, so Tyler lifted him up further onto his chest, and Jack wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist. Despite their minimal height difference, Jack somehow made it work. Tyler sighed but didn't mind very much, in fact it was pretty adorable and walked toward the house.

The door was opened for him by some space monkey before he even reached it, who quirked his eyebrows at the sight but quickly looked down. "Sir", he said and walked off. Jack heard the rustling movement around him, and merely burrowed his face into Tyler's chest more to try and get away from it. All the guys in the kitchen stopped what they were doing when Tyler walked in with Jack clinging onto him like an octopus, but said nothing. Tyler dared them to with his look. He made his way up the stairs, luckily he was strong enough to keep ahold of little Jacky.

He was heading towards his room when Jack spoke up softly, his voice muffled with sleep. "Can I...can I stay with you?" His voice sounded so small to Tyler, so...vulnerable. He was gonna let Jack sleep in his bed with him anyway, but either way how could he ever say no to a request like that with a voice like that? "Jesus, somebody's needy tonight", Tyler joked, walking into his own room. He was gonna tease Jack so much about this in the morning. There was no response from Jack, probably already asleep again or too embarrassed. Tyler deposited him gently on the bed, and Jack curled himself into a ball. Tyler fell into the bed next to him, exhaustion settling into his skin.

Tyler pulled the ratty blankets over them. Jack searched for his warmth again and moved closer towards Tyler, eyes already closed. Tyler sighed dramatically at this and pulled Jack to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sleep quickly overtook them both.

 


End file.
